A New Thief and a Fateful Encounter
by Game King 97
Summary: The Cooper Gang meets a new face and when Sly gets kidnapped it's up to the new guy and the Cooper Gang to save him


A New Thief and a Fateful Encounter

a/n Hello this is Game king 97 ,this is my first story and I hope yall like it. Suckerpunch owns Sly Cooper not me. During the events of Sly 2....

Now our story begins right before the gang gets ready to go to Canada.. Sly Bentley and Murry are back in Paris getting ready to go to Canada as previously noted, but our story isn't just about the Cooper Gang. No, no this story features a new person and his name is J!!! a/n J represents me. We are back. Now one day in Paris, Slys reading the newspaper, Bentlys on the computer, and Murrys watching tv. Then all of a sudden they get a phone call, before Sly even gets to say hello the telemarketer shouts hello sir or madam I am calling because I have a special offer just for you, if you buy one laser pen you get six more half off so what do you say sir or madam? Uh no thank you. How bout you buy six laser pens and get one half off? That's even worse!!! Please sir buy something please (crying sounds) please. Sly hung up, that was weird, then they got a knock at the door. Who knows where we live! Hello, is Sly Cooper in there? I got a order for five pizzas for a Sly Cooper. Murry your pizzas here and your paying for it this time! Fine, Murry opened the door, the delivery guy was an animal he had never seen before. It had no hair, no scales and Murry said what the heck are you!? No pizza for you. Sly Cooper, look I need to talk to you. he is Sly Cooper. I know it is you. who are you and what are you Sly said. I am J!!! dun dun dun I am slam master J. When they hear my name, say slam master J knock you six ways from Sunday! Hey did you just sing your own theme song? Sly said., well duh then Bentley said, if I did my math right and I always do my math right he is from another world. The turtle is right J said. Look Sly, as the turtle said, I am from another world. Do you have video games here?Yes, Sly said, well in my world there is a game system called playstation two and you Bentley and Murry are in video games called Sly Cooper and the thievius raccoonus and Sly 2 band of Cooper gang all said, what, in unison. I have a device that lets me go inside the game world. How did you make that!? Bentley shouted,. who said I made it? J said,. well how did you? That's not important now J interrupted. Anyway I also have a machine that lets me turn into anyone in any video game!!! dun dun dun and Sly if you would let me do that I could help you out a lot J said. I don't know, Sly said, then Bentley said, wait Sly if you do this there is a 42 more percent chance that will get the clockwork parts back and stop the klaww gang.. Well I can't just say no and not have better chances to get the clockwork parts back then after a moment of hesitation, I'll do it, Sly said with a fire in his eyes! Alright stand still then and after a few seconds it was was as if there were two Slys! Wow you look just like me! Sly said. this machine is very hi tech, how bout you test out your totally new radical awesome form thingy. Murry said,. uh yeah lets go do that. Come on Sly. Little did they know the local crime boss Jack Drack the Vampire Bat was watching them so the infamous Sly Cooper does live in that shack. Lets see where he and his friend are going. As Drack flew the skies above them J was testing out his thieving skills. Now just walk up behind him and stick your cane into his pocket. a/n when J copied Sly he was holding his cane so J got a cane too. back to story J walked behind the hog, he stuck his cane in the guards pocket, and got a few coins and a gold bar!Then J knocked the guard into the air with his cane and used the silent obliteration technique. Sly said nice moves!. J said, when I copy someone from a video game I get there moves too. Then Drack made his move and stuck his fangs into Slys back! Then a scream could be heard_Sly!!!!! then he tried to whack Drack with the cane but Drack was already gone. Sly with him, J ran back to the safehouse, and told Bentley and Murry what happened. Bentley logged on to thiefnet he got all the info on Jack Drack he could. According to thiefnet his hideout is in Dimitris old nightclub. Lets go. Meanwhile back with Sly, my friends will find me, you over grown leach. Will you be quiet? Your beginning to be more trouble then your worth!. Then Drack turned back toward Sly, he was chained on a if you do not tell me where your wealth is I will suck out the rest of your blood!!!!!. You know you criminals don't think about things if I don't tell you. You don't get my treasure which is what you really want. I am a vampire bat! You think it through!. Uh-oh your right your right you're a vampire bat. I guess I didnt think it through. that's right!!!. So see any good movies lately?. Your stalling. Me stalling man, your crazy. That's it any last words?. Behind you! Sly shouted. Then there was J, Bentley, and Murry. Who will be first, drack shouted. Murry said he would go first. Murry started out with an uppercut, it hit, then he missed with a spinning kick. Then Drack hit him in the face as hard as he could. He knocked Murry out with one punch! Bentley said, then J said, he would go but Bentley stepped forward. Your our reserve, your our extra Sly!. The battle began, Bentley threw some bombs but Drack dodged all but one. Then he started screeching ahhhhh! Bentley couldn't take it he had to cover his ears then he knocked Bentley to the ground with a claw and then it was just Drack and J. You ready rat? I am a raccoon!!! You take the first attack said J, he did, but missed because J used the feral pounce move. Then j used the lightning spin attack, then he used a smoke bomb, then as Drack stood up, he looked around the room. Then J jumped from a rafter and hit Jack Drack square in the face. Drack was down. J the raccoon had won!!!!! Then after he untied Sly they called inter-pol police agency and got out of there! Back at the safehouse, Bentley and Murry were still recovering from the fight. J, I think you should stick around a while we never know when a crazy senile vampire bat is gonna kidnap me and suck my blood he said, half kidding, half serious.. Sounds good to me replied J. They spent the rest of the night playing video games. Ironic huh?

a/n Jack Drack Vampire Bat, J the raccoon, the machine that allows J to enter video games and copy anyone in any video game are mine. The rest belong to Suckerpunch. Well that was a new thief and a fateful encounter hope yall liked it.


End file.
